Novak Academy of Dance
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: Dance!AU. Castiel Novak is a dancer, he has been all his life. His parents met each other through dance and inherited the Academy. Dean Winchester is a simple mechanic whom Castiel meets one day after his muffler is stolen. There is an instant spark between the two of them but can it become something more? Destiel M/M slash. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Novak Academy of Dance

**I plan on updating this about once a week, maybe once every two weeks. It'll probably be short, maybe about 15 thousand words or so. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Castiel sat in his room, reading a mindless, nonsensical romance novel and mentally going over his dance routine in his head. Today was the day he was set to audition to get into his parents' Academy. The Novak Academy of Dance was the most reputable and well known dance school on the East Coast and his great-grandmother had built it from the ground. His parents met there- both budding dancers, his father, Emanuel, was studying Contemporary Dance and his mother was training to be a Ballerina in the Russian Ballet. They had fallen in love in the cheesiest way and when his father's mother had died they had both abandoned their other plans and taken over the ownership of the school. They married and had kids- The twins, Michael and Lucifer (Mike and Luke for short) Gabriel, Anna, and finally Castiel himself. But that was before Emanuel had suffered the accident.

Only Gabe and Castiel had pursued dance as a career, Gabe was a year above Cas and sticking to ballet. Anna had gone into marketing but had turned back to the Academy after she finished college and was now the treasurer and receptionist. Michael had become a priest and preached at a Christian chapel near the Academy, and Lucifer had gone into politics (and was less than honest, as most politicians are).

Gabriel came into Castiel's room with great fanfare, munching on a Hershey's bar with a grin. The door slammed against the wall and jolted Cas from his book. He frowned at his brother.

"Yes, Gabe?" he sighed, standing to stretch a bit, already dressed in his tights and leotard. He pulled a pair of baggy sweats on as his brother chattered.

"Cassie! It's your big day today!"

"I am well aware," Cas rolled his eyes. "And don't call me Cassie," Gabriel ignored him.

"I just want you to know that I believe in you. and if you can make Uriel laugh at a Christmas party, you're as good as in."

"He was drunk." Cas pointed out with a half-smile.

"And who got him drunk?"

"…Me," Castiel muttered and Gabe beamed.

"Exactly!"

"I didn't mean to,"

"But you did!" Gabe crowed. Cas sighed again. "Alright, alright," Gabe danced towards the door. "I know when I'm unwanted. We're leaving in 30." Cas acknowledged his brother with a grunt and lifted the straps of his dance bag (complete with portable boom box) over his shoulder and headed for the basement. The Novak's lived in an old hotel/ speakeasy that had been restored. The speakeasy had been converted into a full dance studio, complete with stunt mats, partial soundproofing, barre, and mirrored walls. Castiel shed his sweatpants and took out his stereo and played "Hurricane" by _Panic! At the Disco_. He smiled as he stretched and then pulled on his ballet slippers.

Freestyle was definitely his favorite type of dancing. He often found a song he liked, learned the beat pattern and words, and then came down into the studio and just let the music carry him. It made for a great warm up, too. He threw himself into the dance. The song changed to another, "I Constantly Thank God for Esteban" by the same band, his favorite band. Once he was sufficiently warmed up, he skipped to "Teenagers" by _My Chemical Romance_ and began a routine of freestyle flips and stunts. After that, he ran his audition routine once for safety and twice for good measure. In the middle of the second time through, he was interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

"See?" Gabriel crowed when Cas spun to face him, barely sweating despite the arduous routine. "You'll be perfect. Don't worry about getting in; even if you fail the audition, mum can just slip you in on the class list." Castiel sighed and pulled on his sweats, returning his stereo to his dance bag and using a rag to dab the minimal sweat away.

"I'm not you, Gabe," he scoffed. Gabe clutched his chest in mock pain.

"That hurts, little bro," he gasped out. Cas sighed and walked past him, back up the stairs. He would never admit it but Gabe's antics actually did sooth his nerves and his teasing encouragement did make him feel better. Slightly.

Gabe met him at the car and they both hopped in and made the drive in silence, only the radio filling the air between them. They waited in the hallway outside the auditorium until Cas was called in by Anna. His sister gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed them in quietly.

Castiel walked onto the stage nervously, wearing his tights, ballet shoes, and a wife beater. Uriel, the Contemp. Dance teacher, was sitting in the sixth row with a scowl. Next to him sat Cas' mother, Evanna, and three other teachers (Raphael for World Culture Dance and Lyrical, Pamela for Toning, Conditioning, and Precision class, and Castiel's cousin Balthazar for Flips, Lifts, and Stalls) that were there to judge Castiel's ability as a dancer and eligibility for the Academy. Gabriel smirked at Cas reassuringly.

"You'll do fine," he mouthed from backstage. Cas glared lightly. _'Easy for him to say,' _he thought with a roll of his eyes. _'He chose not to audition.'_

Gabriel had gotten into the Academy due to their mother telling him he needn't audition if he wished to pursue a career through her school Cas had been offered the same treatment, but he had turned it down. He needed to prove himself worthy of the school, not auditioning was like cheating on the Entry Level Examination. His mother smiled widely as he took another deep breath.

"Whenever you're ready, Castiel," She called. Cas nodded and gestured to Anna to play his track. The opening started slow, a slightly more modern version of _Fur Elise _and Cas threw himself into the dance. He did a few doubles while moving gracefully across the stage in a clockwise circle- nothing to fancy of showy. If he had been able to see them, he would have noticed the judges puzzled looks. They had expected more than this from the young prodigy.

The music made a scratching noise as Cas sunk into his splits, right foot pointed forwards and head tossed back. A dubstep remix of the same song blared through the speakers and Cas rolled into a stall, still doing the splits but now upside-down and he pushed into a half-flip and landed on his toes, moving with the music as he top rocked and did a one handed handstand before spinning on his shoulders and rolling up as the music slowed again. He leaned back so that his left leg was straight up and his hands were touching the floor behind him, his right leg still flat-footed and slightly bent as he kicked into another stall before scissoring his legs over and landing on his toes, turning into a triple spin as the music sped up again. He executed a perfect grand jeté and landed neatly before bending his knees and tossing himself onto his side as the music stopped. He rolled onto is back, sprawled out and still. He pulled his chest up with the sound of a heartbeat. He repeated the pulse in unison with the heartbeat as it slowly sped up and then lay still again as it flat lined.

There was a beat of silence and a euphoria filled Cas as it was broken by the applause of the Academy staff. His mother stood and whistled with a large grin and Gabe echoed it from backstage. Cas stood and bowed slowly, struggling to keep the massive grin off his face. It was the best he'd ever done that routine and he knew it. Sure, he had made the routine himself, but he had done it all in theory and it still took him numerous hours of practice to get everything timed right. The applause died down and Uriel stood with a stern look upon his face.

"That was a very unique audition. Thank you for your time," he dismissed Castiel with a nod. Uriel acted like he had a pole up his arse most of the time and compliments like that were rare. Cas nodded back respectfully and practically floated offstage. Gabriel greeted him with a slap on the back and a congratulatory grin.

"Good job, bro! Father would be proud." Cas nodded gratefully and tried not to think too much about their father. After the car accident that had paralyzed him from the waist down, Emanuel Novak had turned to drinking to drown his broken dreams of starting his own travelling dance crew and touring the world with Gabriel and Castiel. Cas still had hope that his father would recover from his depression, even after three years of drunken rages and missed birthdays. No one else except Evanna was as optimistic. They loved their father, really, but one could only take so much disappointment. Gabriel was the worst, he had a bad habit of talking about their father in past tense, like he had died and the drunken, disabled man that had taken his place was another man altogether. And he was, in a way, but that didn't mean Castiel liked thinking of him like that.

Gabe drove them home excitedly, chattering about how good his little bro was the whole drive. Castiel appreciated it, but now that the adrenaline had worn of, his nerves were back.

What if he didn't make it? What if Gabriel was biased? Sure, he didn't mess up, but plenty of other people would do flawless routines and not get in. What if he was one of those people?

"Hey," Gabriel spoke up, breaking into Cas' worrying. "Would you like to go to Lisa's?" Cas exhaled heavily and nodded.

"Yes. Thanks, Gabe," his brother shrugged it off.

"You look like you need some stress relief." Cas smiled gratefully and leaned back into his seat. Lisa was a friend of their mother who lived above the yoga gym that she owned. Castiel and Gabe went there for yoga classes every Tuesday, but Lisa had always doted on Castiel. She had given him her spare key to the gym for his own personal use, saying that he needed to stop "flitting aboveground from one stressor to the next" and "plant his feet firmly and feel the earth's energy".

Castiel had been much obliged. Yoga was the thing he was best at, second only to dance. And Lisa's gym was special. Instead of having mirror walls and a wood floor, she had opted to keep it _au natural. _Her floor was made of clay with a few inches of soft, white sand atop it. The walls were stone and special moss grew freely around a waterfall in the corner which flowed into a koi pond. The lights were soft and relaxing and the one wall that did have a mirror was fitted with a special non-glare kind that didn't take away from the atmosphere. When they arrived, Cas grabbed his mat from the back of Gabe's car and kissed his brother on the cheek before hopping out and unlocking the gym, already ten times more relaxed. He laid out his mat, flicked on the soothing nature music, and stretched himself before doing several minutes of breathing exercises.

He was halfway through his second hour of slowly changing positions when his mother showed up to bring him home. Cas packed up and brushed the sand off his feet in a relaxed haze, swaying slightly as he walked because he was so close to sleep. He managed to remain conscious through the silent car ride home but as soon as he reached his room, he was out.

The smell of bacon reached his nose before he was fully cognizant. He moaned and sat up slowly, yawning and reaching upwards into a stretch. He trudged to the shower and cleaned himself, dressing into a simple pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized "Doctor Who" shirt. Gabe knocked on his doorframe just as Cas was finishing combing his hair.

"Mom made eggs, hash, bacon, and pancakes for breakfast. I think this is a good sign, bro." Castiel furrowed his brow.

"A sign of what, may I ask?" Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Your acceptance," he said in a 'duh' tone. "It's the same thing she made for me the day I was 'accepted'." He put appropriate finger quotes around the word; even he knew that he had technically cheated to get into the Academy. Castiel shook his head with a small, self-depreciating smile.

"She always makes bacon, eggs, and hash." He stated. Gabe sighed loudly.

"But she NEVER makes pancakes," he pointed out. Castiel gave him that one, but he still didn't allow his hopes to be lifted. He followed his brother into the kitchen and sat down obediently. His mother greeted him with a smile and set his plate in front of him with a kiss on his forehead. He grinned back at her and ate ravenously, yet politely. He was raised to be more of a gentleman than a pig. He glanced across the table at his brother and fought down a quirk of his lips. The same could not, apparently, be said for Gabe. The elder male had essentially inhaled his food and was now cutting into his too-syrupy pancakes with a vigor that made it seem as if he was worried that they would vanish mid-bite.

"Gabriel, save some for your brother," Evanna chastised as she whacked the honey blonde son's knuckles lightly with her spatula when he reached for seconds. "After all," she added nonchalantly, "it is his acceptance we're celebrating,"

Castiel froze mid chew. Evanna giggled at his reaction and Gabe clapped him on the back enthusiastically. Slowly, Cas looked up to meet his mother's eyes, swallowing his half-chewed food harshly.

"I… got in?" he asked tonelessly. Evanna beamed and nodded. "Seriously?" a bit of shock and elation leaked through. Evanna giggled and nodded again. And then Castiel did something very un-Cas like. He whooped loudly, causing both his mother and his sister to jump. The nineteen year old stood and swept his mother into an embrace, swinging the petite ex-ballerina in a circle. Gabriel clasped his brother in a hug and ruffled his hair.

"Told you that you'd get in," he grinned. Castiel only laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Muffler and a Mechanic**

**~Three Years Later~**

Castiel sighed. Today was not the best of days for him by far.

First, he had been late to his first class with Pamela (Toning, Strengthening, and Precision) because he had to sober cab Gabriel back home from a club the night before and had slept in due to being up late to do so. He ended up rushing through his stretches which ended in a strained calf muscle. Then Balthazar had taken him aside after his second class and expressed his concern about Castiel not taking his leaps seriously which prompted him to explain about straining his muscle which then resulted in a scolding from the British male.

Then Gabe had ditched him at lunch with Meg and Ruby (AKA tag-team bully twins from HELL). The two blondes had teased him mercilessly, as they always did when Gabriel wasn't around. It was usually the same stuff- brining up his lack of friends, strange reliance on Gabe, and unusual diction and cadence- on a normal day their taunts wouldn't bother him but he had been already stressed and exhausted so he ended up skipping his third class in favor of sitting in his car and listening to music.

And the act of thievery and vandalism he was looking at was just the fucking cherry on top of his bad day pie. His beautiful factory painted 1979 Trans Am was missing a muffler, and his two back tires were slashed. He patted the dark grey eagle decal with one hand and stroked the glossy black fender with the other, cooing soothingly.

"Shhh, Mason, It'll be alright. I'll call Anna," he told the car. He slid into the interior and turned the key, wincing at the overly loud rumble that Mason let out. He flicked on the air conditioning and dialed Anna's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anna. This is Castiel," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and flicked the engine off, deciding it was cool enough. "I need a few favors,"

"Anything for my favorite brother," she chirped back. Cas smiled- he had always been closest to Gabe because they were both dancers but Anna was definitely his favorite sibling.

"Mason needs a tow truck. Some Vandals slashed my two back tires and stole my muffler. I have been meaning to take him in to a mechanic because his pistons are faulty but I haven't gotten around to it yet. "If you could also recommend a reliable mechanic, I would be in your debt." Anna made a noise of distaste.

"Damn kids," she muttered sympathetically. "I take it you are still in the student parking lot?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed. Anna clicked her tongue in thought for a second.

"Tell you what, I'll call the tow truck and mom has connections with the owner of Singer Automotive and Salvage. I'll call them to let them know we're coming and we'll have the tow guy take Mason straight there. I'll come and pick you up so we can lead him, okay?"

"Thank you, Anna." Castiel blew out a breath of relief. "You are a lifesaver,"

"Yeah, and that's why you love me," she teased.

"I truly do. I shall see you in five minutes then?"

"I'll be right over. Love you, Cassie." She hung up with a cheery giggle and Cas flipped his own phone shut. Somehow, it wasn't nearly as irritating when Anna called him Cassie than when Gabe did it. It was probably because Anna did so affectionately, whilst Gabriel used the moniker in an almost condescending manner.

Anna was true to her word and after paying the tow man and loading Mason up very gently, they set off towards Singer Automotive and Salvage. The yard was pretty average, a multi stalled shop with seven roll-up doors big enough to drive the front end of a semi into. The two closest doors were open and uniformed workers were spraying and washing a Toyota outside them. A pretty yellow farmhouse was built just down the way with a sign that announced "MAIN OFFICE". Cas and Anna parked on the side of the house and got out.

"Whoa, hot mechanic, 12:00!" Anna crowed. Cas looked up to see a stocky man with impossibly green eyes walking towards them, wiping some engine grease from his hands with a rag. His pinstriped uniform shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a white grease-stained wife-beater and his jeans were torn. The nametag over his toned pectorals read "Dean Winchester". Cas instantly recognized the name from the gossiping old ladies at the café he worked at.

"Hello," he spoke as he approached. "Can I help you?" Castiel mentally shook himself and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes, I am Castiel and my sister Anna called you earlier about repairing Mason" He cursed himself for being naturally socially inept. "My car," he clarified.

"Oh yeah, the car with the faulty pistons, slashed tires, and stolen muffler?"

"Yes," Cas answered with a nod. The tow truck is on its way, Anna drove me here. I came to speak with whoever is in charge in order to discuss payment." Dean didn't bat an eye at Castiel's prim and proper vocabulary and smiled wider.

"Well Bobby, the owner, is gone so I guess that's me. Come on inside. Would you like a glass of Lemonade? Sammy just made a pitcher." Strange disappointment flooded Castiel. 'Sammy' had to be his wife, judging by the obvious affection in his voice.

"Sure," he agreed. Anna spoke up.

"I will wait out here for the car to arrive." She told them and the males both gave a nod of assent.

The two men entered the house in amicable silence. A gangly teenage boy sat behind the reception desk, doing calculus homework.

"Move it, Sammy. I have to get out some paperwork. Castiel felt hope flood him as the boy glanced up. He then proceeded to kick the hope away and berate himself for being stupid. He should have known, having heard all of the town gossip that he had, that 'Sammy' was actually Sam Winchester.

"Who's this, a new boyfriend?" He smirked. Dean flushed.

"Shut up, bitch. This is Cas, his mother is a friend of Bobby's and some punk stole his muffler, plus his pistons are faulty. Now move,"

"Jerk, and don't call me Sammy… its Sam, alright?" He hefted himself up and gathered his things before ascending the stairs.

"Yeah, whatever Sammy," Dean smirked, receiving one last glare before the teen disappeared. Then he turned to Cas. "Sorry about that. Anyways, paperwork?" He sat down in the office chair and gestured for Cas to do the same with the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yes. So Sam is your little brother?" he asked idly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Okay, so you need to sign these appraisal forms quick and while you're doing that, I'll go get you that lemonade." He put the forms in front of Cas and left the room, coming back a minute later with a cup which he handed to the younger man just as he finished skimming and signing the last form.

"Thank you. So tell me about him… according to town gossip, you raised him on your own?" He blurted, mentally smacking himself for being nosey. But he was honestly curious about Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Yeah, basically; until recently, that is. Uncle Bobby took us in three years ago. He would have done it sooner but dad moved us around a lot and we were hard to track down. When he died, Bobby was the first person I contacted. I hadn't seen him in twelve years but it's hard to forget the only man who ever treated you like a son and not a soldier."

Castiel knew the story of John Winchester. An ex-marine whose wife was killed in a fire set by a man named Azazel Laufette. The militant had gone insane with grief, running off on a futile mission of revenge when the police couldn't track the arsonist. He had committed credit card fraud for money and forged legal documents for himself and his young sons with twenty different identities. And when Dean and Sam grew old enough to fight back, they ran away.

"So where did you go? No one ever really says what happened after you left him." Cas kicked himself for prying when a haunted look settled over Dean's features. He tried to play it off with a cocky smirk.

"We're gossiped about? I knew we were secretly famous!" Cas let the subject slide and went along with it.

"Well, don't let your head swell up but... there isn't a child in our town who doesn't know your names."

"Dude," Dean exclaimed, features lighting up. "Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Cas blushed.

"Um... yes?" He said meekly.

"Awesome," the mechanic approved. Castiel grinned. A knock sounded at the door, interrupting them. They both turned to see Anna at the door.

"I had them drop Mason off where the guy named Ash said to, is that alright?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Ash is our resident genius. He mostly runs our website and does all the rewiring with the computers in the cars but he is a fair mechanic too and he'd know where to put the car." Castiel looked relieved that his baby was in good hands and Dean noticed. "I know it's hard, man. One time I was in a car accident and my baby was smashed up. I wasn't able to fix her myself because I wasn't mobile and my dad would only tell me that he had taken her to be fixed but not where. I was so worried that they'd fuck her up or add some douche-y attachments onto her. Thankfully, she was fine." Castiel nodded. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Men," she sighed. "I thought that Cas would be the one brother I had that wouldn't spend three hours a week cleaning and polishing his car but _no_, even my gay brother is obsessed with his car. And I _still_ don't have anyone to talk about boys with!" she muttered to herself. Dean laughed.

"Well I'm bisexual. If you ever need to rant about an ex, just come on over. I bet I can empathize." Castiel refused to acknowledge that his heart eat a little faster with excitement when Dean confirmed his sexual preferences.

"I might just take you up on that," she muttered and Cas knew she was thinking of Adam, her current on-and-off boyfriend who was a benchwarmer in the Big Leagues of the local hospital. There was a surprisingly comfortable silence in which Castiel finished his lemonade. He set down the empty glass and stood.

"Well, I have to go; it is yoga day and Gabriel will execute me if I am late. It was nice to make your acquaintance, Dean Winchester." He held out his hand and Dean took it with a charming smile.

"Call me any time to check up on Mason's progress," he half-joked, slipping a personal calling card into Cas' hand. "That's my personal cell number," he hinted. Castiel swallowed and smiled shyly, in a partial state of disbelief. Was Dean Winchester flirting with him? By the look on Anna's face, he was inclined to say 'yes'.

"I will," he promised, mustering up the courage to wink at the green eyed male. And then he swept out of the house dramatically, his favorite trench coat fluttering behind him. Anna joined him in the car a minute later and hooted.

"Oh my word, Castiel! I didn't know you had it in you!" Castiel blushed, back to his normal self.

"I don't have it in me… yet," he shot back, still blushing.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't quite back to normal. Anna's stunned look and raucous laughter made his comment completely worth it, though. And Castiel had to admit, it was very freeing to be able to loosen up like this at the end of what had been such a horrible day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dinner and a Movie**

Yoga class had helped calm Castiel's jitters from meeting Dean, but only slightly. He thought about the attractive mechanic during nearly every one of his classes the next day and was admittedly a bit cross with himself over it. For the Lord's sake, it was just a man! But when Anna called him after his last class to ask if he wanted to go visit "his car" he didn't say no. In fact, he leapt at the offer rather embarrassingly. Anna, to her credit, had sounded only mildly amused when she had told him that she would call Singer's to let them know that they'd be coming around.

When they got to the shop, a lanky framed man greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Garth and you two must be Castiel and Anna Novak," Anna looked Garth up and down appreciatively. He wasn't overly muscular, but his muscles were clearly defined through the black wife beater that he had on. His face wasn't bad either, nose perhaps a bit too goofy but it sort of added to his charm.

"Hello Garth," Anna purred, shaking his hand firmly. "You are correct. My brother is here to see his car,"

"Well, Dean's been working on it in there," he gestured to the end stall and Cas took off. "While he's doing that, could I interest you in some lemonade?" Anna smiled.

"Absolutely," she agreed. Garth offered his arm like a gentleman of the early 1900s and Anna giggled as she took it. Castiel was glad she was expanding her horizons, Adam (her current boyfriend) was a dick and Castiel had never approved of him.

Meanwhile, he had sauntered into the shop that held Mason. His car was propped up on a few cement blocks and a pair of jean clad legs with workman's boots was sticking out. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Dean slid out from under the car.

Cas froze. Dean was shirtless. His muscles were toned and beautiful and sweaty and Cas barely resisted the urge to lick his lips. But he noticed other things, too. There were two bullet-hole scars and several long, skinny white ones littered over the taunt skin. Curiosity welled up but he quickly beat it down, swallowing hard and dragging his lust filled eyes up to meet Dean's.

His breath left him in a huff. Dean's greener than green eyes were filled with amusement and laughter and a strange tinge of fond lust and the mixture was almost addicting. A hot flush spread up his neck and to his stubble covered cheeks. The sensation snapped him out of his daze.

"Um… hello," he cleared his throat. "What are you doing?" he asked, gesturing to Mason.

"Oh," Cas took momentary satisfaction in the fact that Dean seemed slightly flustered as well. "You… Mason was due for an oil change," he shrugged.

"How much extra do I owe you, then?" Cas asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nothing, we're not technically allowed to charge you for something that you didn't request so… It's on me,"

"Well… I thank you." Dean shrugged.

"It's no big deal," he cleared his throat. "Well, I ordered your new muffler yesterday night and it should be here by either tomorrow or Friday and Bobby is working on your pistons… he'll be in once piece again soon enough." He patted the glossy black quarter panel lovingly. Castiel beamed.

"Thank you… again," he walked around the car lovingly and grabbed a few tootsie rolls from the ashtray (a guilty pleasure of his spurned by Gabriel). He offered one to Dean who took it with a smile.

"Do you want to see my baby?" Dean asked after a moment of chewing. **(A/N: WOOO! 5,000 words and going strong!) **

"I would like that," Castiel nodded. Dean led him outside and pulled back a dust cover from a 1969 Chevy Impala. Castiel cooed and gasped appropriately as Dean showed him all the little things he'd put into it and the completely rebuilt and polished engine with painted interior chassis (which is a bitch of a lot of work to do and a lot of money to have done 'professionally'). Dean told him the story of Sammy's Epic Nosebleed which had prompted his father and himself to reupholster the entire interior- carpet and all. The AC/DC floor mats just added to the overall "Back in Black" theme, in Cas' opinion. They talked inside the car for another twenty minutes or so, mostly about Castiel's dancing.

"So you attend an Academy of Dance?" Dean asked. "Dude, that's so awesome,"

"You think?" Castiel asked skeptically. He was used to being teased about it.

"Yeah! So what do you specialize in?'

"Well, it's sort of a tie between ballet and hip-hop, really." Castiel told him about his audition and acceptance into the Academy and Dean was appropriately awed.

"So, um… Castiel?" Dean asked hesitantly as he walked the nineteen year old back to Anna's car.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas answered, anticipating what the elder male was going to ask.

"Would you… would you like to come out with me on Friday?" Castiel reigned in his glee and nodded.

"I'd like that." Dean beamed.

"Dinner and a movie? I'll pick you up at 7:30 if you give me your address…" Castiel smiled back at him and took a sharpie from is sweatpants pocket. He wrote down the address of the former motel/speakeasy that his family inhabited and then awkwardly withdrew; shoving is hands into his pockets. They reached the car shortly and faced each other as they stopped.

"Dean…" Castiel met the taller man's gaze slowly. "May I… Will you kiss me, please?" Castiel was a virgin, even to kissing. The question felt like the hardest thing he had ever asked but the elation that filled him when Dean slowly began to lean down was so very worth it.

For a moment, their eyes stared into each other's and their breaths mingled. And then Cas leaned p a bit, tentatively placing his lips on Dean's. Their lips brushed gently, sweetly, and then Cas pulled away with a blush that would put a lobster to shame.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, confused and concerned. Castiel shook his head.

"Nothing… That was my first kiss," he admitted roughly, looking away. Dean tilted his head up, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"That's… amazing," he smirked. "Will you let me show you how it's really done, then?" Cas nodded hesitantly and Dean leaned closer. "Just relax your lips and let me lead, okay?" Cas nodded again and their lips touched for the second time.

This time started off like the first, but soon grew into something bigger, deeper. Dean increased the pressure and moved his lips against Castiel's own wet, warm ones. Deans were slightly chapped but felt heavenly as they slid over the younger man's. After a minute of kissing, Castiel picked up the motions and kissed back, prompting a moan out of Dean. Slowly, Dean slid his tongue across Cas' bottom lip, which he parted dutifully. Dean gave the lip a nip in reward and slid his tongue into the dancer's mouth slowly, stroking and exploring and causing Castiel's brain to short circuit as he threw his hands into Dean's short hair, glad it was just long enough to get a good grip on so that he could tangle his fingers into it and pull the taller man closer.

After a minute of this, they both pulled back, panting. Cas' fingers were still entangled in Dean's hair and Dean's hands had somehow made it up the teen's button down shirt and were caressing his back muscles. They kissed briefly a few more times before pulling away completely. Anna walked out of the house with Garth a minute later to see the two chatting happily next to her car, fingers intertwined intimately. Cas' face was flushed and Dean's hair was messier that she remembered it being and both their lips were swollen. She drew her own conclusions and only smirked knowingly as she told Castiel that it was time to go.

Friday rolled around faster than Castiel would have liked, he was too nervous to be excited about his date. He changed his clothes six times, cursing himself for not asking whether the date was casual or not. Finally, he settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a button up white shirt, a loose blue tie, all black trainers, and his favorite trench coat. He decided not to gel his hair, settling for combing it neatly with a bit of water.

Dean pulled up in the Impala two minutes after seven thirty and Castiel's nerves paralyzed any movements. Gabriel came up and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Relax, brother," he rolled his eyes at Cas' attitude. "You thoroughly made out with him but you can't get up the nerve to get in his car and go to dinner and a movie. Castiel relaxed a bit.

"I still don't know why I told you about that," he muttered, smoothing his palms over his thighs nervously and taking a deep breath. The doorbell rang and Cas raced Gabe to answer it. He lost.

Gabe swung open the door with a cheesy grin and greeted Dean with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Hello handsome, Castiel will be here any moment now." He held out his hand for Dean to shake and Dean took it nervously. The green eyed man yelped as the toy buzzer in the trickster's hand shocked him and drew his hand back instantly. Castiel walked up behind Gabe and whacked him on the head.

"Grow the fuck up, Gabriel," he scolded.

"Aw, c'mon Cassie! I had to put him through the boyfriend test, make sure he was man enough to take a little shock to the system." Gabe pouted as he rubbed his head. Castiel pushed him away from the door.

"Goodbye, Gabriel." He stated firmly, joining Dean on the stoop and shutting the door in his older brother's face. Dean laughed.

"So that's your older brother?"

"Gabriel, yes. He's got the mental maturity of a five year old when it comes to pranks and candy and the dirtiest mind you've ever seen when it comes to everything else."

"Sounds like a handful," Dean commented, raising an eyebrow. Castiel sighed.

"You have no idea. Say what you like about him, but no one can deny that he's a damn fine dancer." Castiel admitted.

"He dances too?"

"Yeah. But only ballet, whereas I mix ballet and hip-hop into a more modern contemporary style. I do prefer ballet, but I also love hip-hop. The stunts are more fun and the stalls are tricky enough to challenge me a bit. Gabe is a prodigy though, and sometimes it irritates me how little he actually tries and he's still better than me." As Castiel talked they had began walking towards the car.

"Yeah, I get that." Dean nodded thoughtfully. "My younger brother Sammy has always been the smarter of the two of us; he got a full ride to Stanford and became a lawyer. Dad was always so proud of him before he died and damn if I wasn't jealous at the way he doted on him. No matter how hard I studied, I could never get more than a 3.0 GPA." He opened the car door for Cas who slid in with a smile.

Dean got in the driver's side and Cas took the opportunity to really look at him. He was dressed in blue jeans and a grey button down with a black sports coat that hug open. On his feet were semi-casual black combat boots and his hair looked like he had made an attempt to tame the spikes with little success. Castiel was instantly relieved that he wasn't over/underdressed and took another moment to appreciate how _damn fine_ Dean looked in the clothes.

"So where are we going?" he asked the elder man curiously.

"Well, my friend owns the old fashioned theatre down town and I pulled a few favors with him to get us an entire movie to ourselves, your choice. He has all the new releases and a bunch of the classics too, including a few silent reels from when the theatre first opened. And then I thought we'd have a late dinner at the Roadhouse café because it's run by another friend that I want you to meet and has amazing food. After that, we'll think of something."

"Sounds amazing," Castiel grinned and sat back as Dean drove towards the theatre. He notice the song playing quietly and squealed. "Oh my god, I love this song!" he sighed as Dean smiled and cranked it up. _In Bloom_ by Nirvana blared over the speakers and Cas sang along shamelessly, bouncing in his seat.

_He's the one  
Who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means when I say aahh…_

_We can have some more - nature is a whore  
Bruises on the fruit - tender age in bloom_

Dean joined him for the next chorus and neither could stop smiling. Cas air guitar'd the solo and Dean laughed. When the song ended Dean turned down the radio.

"See, that's why I like you, Cas," he smiled and Cas blushed. "You are so formal and proper one minute and the next you're jamming out to Nirvana. And you have a damn fine singing voice," he complimented. Cas laughed.

"Shut up, I know I'm practically tone deaf." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Cas! Forget dancing, you should sing professionally. Also, points to you for being a Nirvana fan. Who else to you like?" Cas blushed more.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Winchester. And I like Def Leppard well enough, Metallica is good, Queen is amazing… I love newer stuff too- Apocalyptica, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Hinder, Green Day, Red, 3 Doors Down, Nickleback, Blink 182, Bowling for Soup and all those. But my real passion is Panic! At the Disco," Dean nodded along.

"Yeah, none of those are too bad, I guess. I mostly love the classics, but some of the modern stuff isn't terrible." They were silent for a moment as Dean approached the theatre and parked. "So why do you like Panic! At the Disco so much?" he asked. Cas looked thoughtful.

"Well… I can relate to a lot of their songs, and the music is good for dancing." He grinned. "Plus I used to have a major crush on the lead singer, Brendon Urie." Castiel sighed. "I was so sad when he got married earlier this year." Dean pouted as they got out of the car and walked towards the back doors.

"But he's not as attractive as me, right?" he asked teasingly. Castiel looked him up and down.

"Well…" he shrugged and kept walking. Dean growled and pushed him against the brick wall of the building, out of sight from any passersby. Castiel's breath hitched when Dean nuzzled his throat teasingly.

"Cas… tell me that you think I'm more attractive than Brady Urine," he growled playfully. Cas laughed shakily.

"Brendon Urie… and I would, but I'd be lying." He smirked. Dean licked the area where Cas' nick met his shoulder.

"How about now?"

"Hmm… nope," Dean dragged his nose up the side of Cas' neck and placed feather light kisses along his jaw.

"And now?"

"Nope," Castiel's voice wavered slightly and Dean smelled victory. He slowly kissed up to the corner of the blue eyed male's mouth and brushed his lips over Cas', too lightly to be a kiss.

"And now?" he breathed.

"N-no…" Cas managed a smirk. "Got to try a bit harder than that," Dean took his cue and crushed his lips to the teen's. They battled for dominance briefly before Castiel surrendered, allowing Dean to plunder his mouth as he tugged on the spiky dark blonde locks. Dean pulled back after a blissful minute and Castiel groaned at the loss.

"How about now?" Cas sighed.

"Fine. You win," he muttered in defeat. Dean gave him a cocky grin and grabbed is hand, pulling him into the theatre. They met a blonde girl in plaid inside, who was tapping he foot with a mixture of amusement and impatience.

"If you're done ravaging your new boyfriend, I would like to meet him," she scolded Dean. Castiel blushed and Dean laughed unashamedly.

"Sorry Jo," he turned to Castiel. "Cas, this is Joanna Harvelle-Shurley. She and her mom moved up here to take over the Roadhouse after her aunt died and left the restaurant to them. Her father was a policeman and was killed in action when Jo was young but he was a good friend of my father's and we grew up together. She recently married another friend of mine, Chuck Shurley. Jo, this is Castiel Novak," Jo shook his hand warmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel. Dean has told me all about you. So you attend Novak Academy? Any relation to the founder?"

"Yes, actually. My father and mother own it. After my great-grandmother passed away twelve years ago, they inherited it. They met there in classes, too."

"That's awesome," Jo smiled warmly. "My husband and I met at one of his book signings."

"Oh, he's an author?" Castiel wracked his brain but couldn't remember ever reading anything by a Chuck Shurley.

"Yeah, but he writes under a pen name. You've maybe heard of Carver Edlund?" Castiel's eyes grew wide.

"You're married to Carver Edlund?" he pouted. "Jealous!" he sighed and Jo laughed. "Yes and he's inside theatre D right now, setting thing up for you two. But before you meet him, would you like some popcorn? We also have candy and sodas. It's all on the house, tonight; I owe Dean for fixing my car for free a few weeks back."

"That would be lovely, thank you Jo." Castiel followed her into the main commons and she slid overtop of the oak counter and grabbed a tub, filling it with popcorn.

"Butter and salt?" she asked. Castiel nodded. "What kind of soda and candy would you like?"

"A Dr. Pepper if you have it and some Andes mints?" Jo approved with a nod and threw the candy onto the counter alongside the popcorn.

"I'll have a Sprite and some Bottle caps," Dean told her. She nodded again and threw Dean's candy on the counter along with Cas' soda before filling Deans and putting it down as well. The couple took their order and walked towards theatre D with a thank you to Jo.

"Have fun, you two!" Jo called after them with a smile. They chose seats in the middle of the theatre and set down their drinks and candy, settling in. After a moment, Chuck came down to talk to them. Castiel shook his hand and told him that he was a big fan of his 'Supernatural' series and Chuck laughed.

"Thank you. I actually came down to ask you what you wanted to watch." Castiel pursed his lips.

"Do you have the original walking dead? I'm in the mood to laugh," he added at Dean's questioning look. Chuck nodded in approval and left them to set u the movie reel. The lights dimmed into darkness and the movie began playing in no time. Dean and Cas laughed through it, shouting at the screen together.

"You stupid blonde, that fucking car is still drivable! Don't get out, fucking drive!" Castiel yelled. Dean laughed.

"She was fucking driving at like four miles an hour, too! Floor it, idiot!" he agreed. When the kid-zombie ate her mother and Cas cried, Dean held back his laughter and grabbed his hand. Castiel sniffed.

"Sorry… I have a weak spot for kids" he admitted sheepishly. Dean tried his hardest not to melt hopelessly at his new boyfriend's cuteness and just squeezed harder reassuringly. They didn't stop holding hands until the movie was over.

After they cleaned up their mess in the theatre and said goodbye to Jo and Chuck, they left to go to dinner. The sun was just finishing setting when they arrived at the Roadhouse. Castiel was introduced to Jo's mom Ellen and found out that she was engaged to be remarried to none other than Dean's father figure, Bobby Singer. She served them their food and beverages with a smile and gave Dean a wink of approval. Cas and Dean talked about Castiel's siblings and their jobs- Dean found it hilarious that the brother that was named after the devil was a politician.

Castiel told him about his father and the mental breakdown that he'd had after losing his ability to dance. Dean had empathized appropriately and told Castiel a bit about his own father's breakdown. Then Dean had told him about raising Sam.

"He's my brother and I love him, and I am currently the closest thing he has to a father figure besides Bobby. Don't get me wrong, Bobby is great… but he gruff around the edges and hard to talk to about personal things." He concluded. Castiel smiled.

"You are amazing, Dean Winchester, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Dean had grinned widely and flushed almost imperceptibly before returning to his steak.

They chatted for awhile longer before leaving the diner, saying their goodbyes to Ellen.

"So where to now?" Castiel asked. Dean blushed prettily.

"Well… I didn't really plan anything but I have an idea, if you're okay with it…"

"Shoot," Castiel's curiosity was piqued.

"I was wondering if you, uh… if you would dance for me? I've never seen you dance and- I'll kill you if you tell anyone this, especially Sammy- but I've always liked to watch dance movies. I watched Center Stage, Center Stage 2, Step Up, hell even the Nutcracker." Castiel couldn't hold back his laughter and Dean blushed more. "Shut up," he grumbled, embarrassed and slightly angry. Castiel sobered but his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized. "but I had the strangest image of you sitting at the edge of the couch 'oo-ing' at all the bitch moments." Dean gave a small laugh and Castiel smiled wider. "But… I'd really like to dance for you. I actually just finished a solo assignment that I choreographed myself for Lyrical midterms. I was going to run if by Anna and Gabriel tomorrow but I could show it to you if you'd like…"

Dean's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I'd love that, Cas," he smiled. Castiel blushed at his enthusiasm.

"Well okay, back to my place then. I can show you the studio my mum and dad built. I use it all the time and it's perfect for this."

"Sounds awesome," Dean turned the car onto the correct path and a few minutes later they pulled into the driveway of the old speakeasy/hotel that served as the Novak home.

Castiel looked at Dean's awestruck face with a smug grin as Dean looked around the studio. He trotted into the adjoining bathroom and changed into his leotard, lyrical shoes, and a loose ACDC t-shirt. He exited and noticed that Dean's eyes raked appreciatively over him as he changed the CD in the stereo to the right track and put it on pause before stretching out. As he stretched, Dean lounged against the wall opposite of the mirrors and they chatted about Gabriel and his pranks, many of which Dean found hilarious.

Silently, Dean observed his new boyfriend's incredible viability. He stretched like taffy and when the younger man pulled his left knee up to his ear and straightened his leg, he was satisfied to hear an intake of breath and a low growl. Dean was just barely beating back his inappropriate thoughts and was extremely relieved when Castiel announced that he was done and flicked on the music before getting into position.

As soon as the music started, Dean sort of wished that they had stuck to the stretching. [The Bravery- Above and Below]

The music started out slow with a vocal humming and the strum of an electric guitar. Cas began bent over in third position, his arms touching his outstretched calf. As the music began, he slid his arms up his leg. Once he stood straight he threw himself into a graceful twist and bent backwards into a perfect arch, his outstretched leg kicking up straight.

_Sometimes I feel like I wanna leave this place for good_

_Under the ground, I'll live down there without a sound_

_And never hear these hissing voices all the same_

_Or disappear, 'cause living makes me feel ashamed_

Castiel moved with the words effortlessly, throwing his body around to emphasize story that the singer was telling. As the music built, so did the sharpness of Cas' body. He moved around with a precision that took Dean's breath away.

_I must believe, There's more above us and below_

_I must believe, Stranded with this bitch called hope_

_It keeps me here, When all I wanna do is go_

_It keeps me here, When all I wanna do is disappear _

As the singer sand 'above' Cas leapt and on 'below' he landed and tumbled down before smoothly kicking from his stomach over his shoulder to his back. He slowly moved upwards and on 'hope' he clutched his chest and threw himself sideways. On 'keeps me here' he froze, a look of anxiety on his face and on 'disappear' he brought himself into first position and made himself look impossibly small but somehow still indignant. The music built towards the chorus and he kicked into a back handspring.

_If this is it, all I have and ever will_

_If this is it, time is running out and standing still_

_I'll leave today, 'cause there's nothing left to keep me here_

_I'll be away; I'll turn my back and disappear_

Castiel's movements became fluid and rapid, every one calculated but somehow angry, frustrated. It fit the song perfectly and Dean found himself unexpectedly aroused.

_The city moans, lunges up right from the ground_

_The seething earth, It opens up and spits us out_

_This vicious child, they should never wanted us_

_This vicious child, her hands are burning black into her terms_

_If this is it, all I have and ever will_

_If this is it, time is running out and standing still_

_I'll leave today, 'cause there's nothing left to keep me here_

_I'll be away; I'll turn my back and disappear_

The instrumental part was interesting to watch, the choreography was all new to Dean and every move was executed with a sort of desperate anger that showed plainly on Castiel's usually peaceful face.

_Sometimes I feel like I wanna leave this place for good_

_Under the ground, I'll live down there without a sound_

_And never hear these hissing voices all the same_

_Or disappear, 'cause living makes me feel ashamed_

_If this is it, all I have and ever will_

_If this is it, time is running out and standing still_

_I'll leave today, 'cause there's nothing left to keep me here_

_I'll be away; I'll turn my back and disappear_

_I'll turn my back and disappear_

The song ended with a four beat strum of the guitar and bass line. Castiel used the last beat to his advantage, placing his knee down and his left hand up towards the sky, brining it down and hunching over in defeat as the cymbals faded away.

Dean and Castiel were both breathing heavily, but for two very different reasons. Castiel stood and hit the stop button on the stereo before turning to Dean.

"So?" he asked, eager for feedback. Dean's pupils were blown and his breathing erratic. He swallowed harshly.

"Uh… wow, Cas. That was incredible," he breathed. Castiel smiled eagerly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dean laughed a little. "I have never seen anything like that before. And can I just say… that was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen as well." Castiel blushed and grinned.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Anytime," Dean paused. "No, seriously. Anytime you're looking for feedback, I'm game. That was so amazing Cas, I could watch you dance everyday for the rest of my life and never get tired of it."

"Thanks," Cas ducked his head and blushed more. Dean groaned at his cuteness, his dick straining against his pants.

"Cas… kiss me?" Dean asked desperately. Castiel scrunched his nose.

"I'm all sweaty!" he protested. Dean walked forward and wrapped his arms around the shorter male.

"Doesn't matter. I think I like you better sweaty." He ducked his head down and kissed him. Castiel returned it passionately, their lips sliding against each other's warmly. Castiel broke with a small chuckle.

"That's disgusting," he told him. Dean laughed and buried his face in the raven hair, kissing Cas' sweaty forehead.

"Thanks," he teased. Castiel laughed too and pulled back with difficulty.

"Seriously, Dean. I am going to take a quick shower and then I'll kiss you all you want. Until midnight, that is. Mum forces me to go to bed then because I'm cranky if I don't get my sleep." Dean chuckled and released him.

"Alright, fine. I'll be waiting." Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that they had approximately a half an hour of date left. Cas skipped back into the bathroom and emerged four minutes later, hair wet and back in his date clothes. He practically pounced on Dean who returned the kiss eagerly. Somewhere along the line, Dean pressed Castiel up against the wall and began kissing his neck slowly, lovingly. The kissing was passionate but unhurried, a slow burn. Cas had a tendency to pull at the short strands of Dean's hair which drove Dean crazy but he managed to contain his lust. Neither one of them wanted to rush into intimacy and ruin the relationship before it had a chance to begin.

By the time midnight rolled around, the kissing had died down. They found themselves laying on a stack of mats, Dean on his back and Cas half on top of him with his head buried in Dean's neck. The elder male was running his fingers through the wavy locks on Castiel's head and Cas was content breathing in his boyfriend's cologne. They stood up slowly and kissed chastely a few more times in farewell. Cas walked Dean back to the impala and kissed him one more time before the mechanic got in. Just before Dean pulled away, he rolled down his window.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Cinderella." He teased. Castiel laughed and waved as he drove away. He fielded off Gabe's teasing remarks and blatant innuendos while climbing the stairs to his room and shut the door, feeling like a teenage girl as he leaned against it and sighed.

He could very easily fall in love with Dean Winchester.


End file.
